Property of Jadelyn A West
by dreamfightdo
Summary: This is Jade's diary. She's given the world permission to read it. Read if you must. T becausr I have no idea where this could go.


**Another story. Oh joy. I know there are probably a bunch of these but I'm going to attempt to make mine slightly different. I've done the research. It's another that's gonna go episode to episode and I just mean with the Bade stuff when I say that.**

**This idea was indirectly given to me by Eliza Ghost because of her always saying I was good at keeping the characters in character and Jade was hilarious.**

**This was born! **

**Loosely based off Jade's Diary by NeedMoreBade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Like, at all. I seriously don't own it.**

Let's get one thing straight. I'm not calling this a diary because everyone does. I'm going to write this like a biography because when I die, I want this to be read by everyone that's mentioned in it so they can know what I think of them. I'm going to start by telling you about me and my friends, so consider this an introduction.

I guess I'll start with: My name is Jadelyn August West and chances are you know/knew me, unless this got turned into a book like Anne Frank's diary. I'm "friends", more or less, with Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori. Yes, I'll admit, in some sick, twisted way Tori Vega is my friend. There's also my EX-boyfriend Beck Oliver. I'm sure you want to know about all these people, so here it goes.

Cat Valentine. I would have to say she's my best friend. We met back in fourth grade when I first started to wear nothing but black and obsess over scissors. She just came up to me in her cotton candy pink dress and white ballet flats and asked me to play with her like I was another one of the other girls in the class. I agreed for some unknown reason and we were friends ever since. We dyed our hair together, auditioned for Hollywood Arts together, and even hung out together on our first day. That's how I met Andre Harris.

Andre Harris. Musical genius, ladies' man, and wasn't as insane as Cat, which was a plus in itself. He strutted up to the lunch table with his piano and looked at me warily. He glanced at Cat who gestured for him to sit with us. He took a seat and I told him to play something. He looked at me a little shocked at first but then shrugged and began to rock out the notes to La Vie Boehme from RENT and of course, it being the best musical of all-time, Cat and I started to belt the words to the song without a second thought. That's when I knew I was gonna be friends with Andre. He's also how I met Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie Shapiro. What can you say about him? As awkward as he is, he's a good kid. He obviously likes Cat. I mean, come on, he has cut outs of her! I personally don't see why he doesn't ask her out. Honestly, the first time he came to sit with us he stared at Cat like a love sick puppy. The only think about him is that puppet. It's so annoying that he lives through it, and has Rex do all the talking that he's too scared to do. On the bright other hand, he introduced me to Beck Oliver.

Beck Oliver. Well couldn't I go on about this name for pages? I guess I won't. He had a play roster and a script with him and sat down right next to me. I swear the entire table drew in a breath. I just glared at him and he smiled at me. I mean, come on! How can you expect me to not be annoyed by him doing that? Then he asked me out! Like I was going to go out with him. Well, at least that's what I told myself. After the umpteenth time he asked me out, I agreed and may or may not have enjoyed it. It doesn't matter much anyway we dated for three years and he dumped me. Or I dumped him. I'm not really sure. All I know is I would've happily tortured Tori if it wasn't for Beck.

Tori Vega. Sweet, innocent Tori Vega. It sickens me that she thinks she can waltz into this school and take over. I don't lie though. She can sing and she isn't ugly, she is in fact pretty. The only thing I don't understand about her is why she tries so hard. She tried so hard to get the bird scene out of us; she tried so hard to be my friend and may have seceded in a sort.

There isn't much more I can say about anything you'll care about. If you're still reading, congratulations, you've made it through the insanity that is my mind. If you plan to continue- well, read if you must.

**Well, here's the first chapter. Keep in mind that this is a) Jade's diary where you write your true thoughts and b) This is what's supposed to be read when she's dead, I don't know about you, but I would want people to know what I really thought on my death bed. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
